A memory storage device is an electronic device for reading and/or writing electronic data. The memory storage device includes an array of memory cells which can be implemented as volatile memory cells, such as random-access memory (RAM) cells, which require power to maintain its stored information, or non-volatile memory cells, such as read-only memory (ROM) cells, which can maintain its stored information even when not powered. The electronic data can be read from and/or written into the array of memory cells which can be selectable through various control lines. The two basic operations performed by the memory storage device are “read”, in which the electronic data stored in the array of memory cells is read out, and “write” in which the electronic data is written in the array of memory cells. During this write mode of operation, the memory storage device charges, also referred to as pre-charges, various control lines of the array of memory cells to write the data in the array of memory cells. However, in some situations, one or more unwanted leakage pathways within the memory storage device can prematurely discharge the various control lines of the array of memory cells before the data is written into the array of memory cells. In these situations, the one or more unwanted leakage pathways can undesirably alter the data which is being written into the array of memory cells. Often times, the memory storage device is required to operate using more power and/or at slower speeds to compensate for the one or more unwanted leakage pathways.